


girls girls girls

by demjinyves



Category: GOT7
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, First Kiss, Making Out, POV First Person, because fuck y/n, very tame stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demjinyves/pseuds/demjinyves
Summary: “You’ve kissed a girl before, haven’t you?”





	girls girls girls

**Author's Note:**

> okay hi, so I used to write ff for free from that ugly navy blue site tumblr but now I'm here because why not. anyway, this is one of the very first requests I'd ever received and now I'm reposting it because... why not.

“I can do this. I can do this. Right? Guys, I can do this, right?”

“Who’re you asking?” Jaebum quirked a brow, “Us or yourself?”

Jackson feigned a yawn as he leaned against Mark, looking anywhere but at his friends. As much as he liked and cared for Youngjae, the night was too young for them to be wasting it giving him pep talks on top of pep talks.

Next to him, Mark nudged his elbow into his ribs. “Don’t be so impatient.”

“But I’m so bored,” he whined, “Can’t JB just find someone? We could be here all night. I wanna dance, I wanna party!” Bouncing from Mark’s side in front of the others, he started waving his arms to the rhythmic dubstep pulsing through the club. “It’s the freaking weekend!”

“How about her?”

Stopping, Jackson wildly looks in the direction where Mark is pointing. Though he wouldn’t admit it, he’s curious as to who Mark would choose for Youngjae seeing as he was the youngest of the four of them and from what was shared in their friendship, Youngjae also happened to be the least experienced with girls.

It wasn’t his fault and it certainly had nothing to do with his looks. Youngjae was every bit as handsome as the rest of them. He just looked a little… out of place in comparison. Jaebum, who was mysterious, but all bravado. Jackson was the most outgoing, always the life of the party even when there was no party. Even being the oldest, Mark looked rougher around the edges.

But Youngjae was never the confident, intimidatingly alluring kind like his friends. He often felt at a loss of what to do when talking to a girl, too shy to further the conversation and when spoken to, too nervous to say anything coherent. Some girls even found that endearing, often trying to play on that and do the talking for him.

The problem is when it came time to really step up, Youngjae missed the step entirely out of sheer shock. Every. Time.

And it didn’t help that he’d never even kissed a girl before.

“Who? Are you sure that’s not a guy?” Jackson wrinkled his nose.

“That _is_ a guy,” Jaebum drawled before clapping his hand over Jackson’s neck with a loud smack and a whiney howl from his friend. “He meant _her_.”

“ _Her_?”

Mark had pointed to a booth that was empty save for only two people occupying it. Looking disinterested and maybe a little disgusted with her date, the girl sitting in the plush leather booth had one hand twirling her drink while the other held the neck of the cocktail glass delicately close to her lips. The neckline of her dress was plunging, the tantalizing curve of her breasts exposed and from the bottom of the tabletop, the dress ended at the curve of her thighs.

Jackson swallowed. Hard. He took off his snapback to fix his hair, pushing it back before pausing. Lowering it to his face, he looked between it and his friends.

“If Youngjae can get with that girl tonight, I’ll eat my hat.”

“If I can get with that girl tonight,” Youngjae quivered, “I’ll eat it for you.”

🌙

“And so I told him, ‘Hey man, women are people too!’ Am I right?”

I can’t wait to go home with this guy. Honestly, I have to be the luckiest girl in the world. I am, who doesn’t want to jump straight into bed with a patronizing, misogynistic asshole who uses feminism to pick up girls? I absolutely love men who not only make light of but happily exploit the radical notion that women are people!

“Wow, that’s so… _progressive_ ,” I all but force through my teeth. I swear to god, I have thought about how much I would enjoy killing him and doing my nails at the same time. In fact, the thought becomes more and more enticing as he once again tries to move closer to me. As if he couldn’t tell I was holding my drink up at the ready to shove the glass down his throat.

“E-Excuse me?”

I look up just as the jerkoff has his hand on my thigh and I have to say, I’m not so much unintimidated as I am somewhere between confused and almost endeared.

Truthfully, he didn’t look the loud type, but it is a club. I only hope the poor thing didn’t strain his voice and I open my mouth to ask if he needs something when he lowers his head to stare at the floor. Or his shoes?

And then it hits me like a ton of bricks.

“Babe!” I squeal and abandon my drink as it splashes just enough onto the gremlin next to me. Standing up a little too eagerly, I make my way out of the booth to throw my arms around the stranger’s neck, pressing my breasts into his chest, hip to hip, legs on legs. Oh, screw it.

I kick one of my legs back, high heels pointing back and I wish it would slip right off into the guy’s throat.

Look, a girl’s gotta do what she can to escape incarceration, especially when the victim wasn’t worth it.

I feel the stranger freeze as I wrap myself up in him and who can blame him? I only feel bad that I was the one taking advantage, but with what had to be nervous energy, his hands clap around my waist.

A literal, audible clap that almost clapped the wind out of me. God, did he drink protein shakes made with ostrich eggs and fucking rocks?

Don’t get me wrong, I like strong guys plenty. Plus, I wasn’t really in a position to complain.

From the corner of my eyes, I see the creep still sat with his eyes narrowed with… disbelief? Misogyny? I couldn’t tell.

Licking my lips, I lean my head up to the boy’s ear. He was so tight pulled against me, I could feel him shiver when my lips brush his earlobe.

A sudden thrill runs up my spine as I feel his heartbeat in time with the music, hard and fast. I could have fun with this.

My mouth moves up to skim along his tragus, featherlight and so patient, to murmur softly, “Hey stranger, I need a favor. How’d you like to be my boyfriend for five minutes? Don’t nod,” I warn quickly, “Or shake your head. Don’t say anything. Don’t look at him.”

A little too obediently, he is frozen in place.

“Squeeze my arm for no. My ass for yes.”

🌙

“Oh my god, someone save him. Please, he’s too young to die like this—”

“Stop your shit, Jackson.” Jaebum lowers his head back to the bar top, raising his hand to order another round. “You go save him.”

With a shit-eating grin, he shook his head. “No way, it’s too fun to watch.”

“Hey, look,” Mark nodded towards their friend, “He’s going for it, see?”

“Oh man.” Jackson rubs his hands together, shaking his hand more vigorously. “Oh man, Oh man, this is it. He’s gonna squeal, watch.”

The three lean back in their seats at the bar when Youngjae approaches the booth. His hands keep going in and out of his pockets like he’s contemplating where they should be. His hat swallows his whole head, his back to them as he wipes his undoubtedly sweaty hands on the back of his shirt.

For a moment, Jaebum begins to feel bad. Not for Youngjae, but he feels guilty for letting him go through with it. He should have known better than to let Mark randomly pick anyone and it just so happened that he pointed to probably the one girl Youngjae would be the most terrified to speak to in the whole place.

Even Jackson, whose pride wouldn’t let him say so, felt guilty. That girl was so clearly out of Youngjae’s league. She looked like a straight-up man-eater. This could put Youngjae off coming out with them for weeks. Maybe even months.

Mark tilted his head. _What should I have for breakfast tomorrow?_

“Yo JB, did he just grab her ass?”

🌙

Thank god he squeezed my ass.

“Babe, where have you been?” I pull away to look at him, smiling coyly before pouting playfully. “I can’t believe you made me wait so long for you.”

I wait for him to say something. Really, I wish he’d do anything but stare at me and I realize that his hands were still cupped around my ass, his mouth moved, but no sound came out. Was he in shock?

“Come sit!” I blurt out without missing a beat and lead him to sit next to me at the corner, as far away from my would-be homicide victim. “I’m sorry I left you hanging like that, I was just _so_ excited to see my boyfriend.”

And _so_ excited to get rid of you.

But he looks unimpressed still and it’s all I can do not to snarl at him.

“Right,” he answers blandly. “And you are?”

“MY NAME IS YOUNGJAE.”

I don’t know what came over me. Maybe it was the wildly nervous look in his eyes or how quickly and loudly he blurted it out, but I couldn’t contain my laughter. I can’t believe such an adorable person exists.

And I needed to get us the fuck out of here before I blew my cover.

Okay,” I stand up as Youngjae stands with me. Look who’s catching on. “Well, this was fun, but we really need to get going. You have a, uh—”

God, he doesn’t deserve a good night. Not even a nice night. He deserved to get castrated painfully and never reproduce.

Youngjae holds up a hand as he leads me out of the booth and the last thing I hear before I never see his face again is a long, high pitched and completely mocking, “Byeeeeee!”

🌙

At this point, Jackson was howling so loud, he had landed his friends not only a month-long ban from the club for generally being obnoxious, but they had to be escorted out to the parking lot. The only thing keeping Jaebum from wailing on him was having the comfort of knowing that before the night ended, he would have to eat his own hat.

🌙

I stood outside with Youngjae at the club entrance trying to catch my breath from laughing too hard. He didn’t seem to get what was so funny and when he tried to ask, all I could do was wheeze out very not sexily, “Everything, just everything,” which only confused him more.

But I liked that about him. How unaware he was of himself. Not a stupidity, but naivete. He was almost _pure_. Remembering how he froze up like a plank only reinforced that idea more, so it actually occurs to me that maybe he was as innocent as he was cute.

And I feel so bad for pushing him into this, but shamelessly, all the same, that much more wicked for wondering how many more firsts he’d unknowingly given me.

As I take in his appearance thoroughly for the first time tonight, I can tell he’s either not used to it or completely unaware as he looks around at anywhere but me. He wore these patent leather shoes and his jeans were pressed, not a single crease in them. His button-down shirt billowed on his frame and it’s such a shame because while it was such an adorably put together look, I couldn’t help but wonder just what was underneath his oversized button down and how much better I’d see it if he wore a shirt that fit.

I gingerly take his hat and put it on, smiling when he suddenly, _finally_ looked at me, albeit with surprise. But he doesn’t look offended, to my relief.

“You don’t talk to girls often, do you, Choi Youngjae?”

He opens his mouth to talk, but instead coughs into his hand and watches me adjust his hat on my head. “It’s not hard to tell, huh.”

“No,” I purse my lips to hide my smile. “It’s really not.”

Almost immediately, I feel bad for saying so.

Youngjae chuckles nervously, rubbing the back of his hand. He goes back to not looking at me. Damn it, I really should learn to hold my tongue. Here was this perfectly sweet, adorable guy who just couldn’t catch a break and he had to have a run-in with a train wreck like me.

“Look, I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just that you’re such a nice guy. I just—you know what? Never mind, I’ll stop talking. Who am I to pick on your insecurities?”

He lowers his eyes down to his feet again. Another knife to my heart. Damn it, why was this kid so cute?

“I’m really sorry, honestly. And I’m sorry I had you pretend to be my boyfriend and make you grope me in public, but that guy was such an asshole and—”

“It’s not that, it’s just—”

“No really, that was such a shitty thing for me to do. You don’t deserve that, especially when you weren’t comfortable at all—”

“It’s raining!”

I narrowed my eyes. It’s raining? Yeah, so? What’s the big de—

Oh. Wait.

I looked down. My dress was slowly getting drenched under the soft drizzle, starting to weigh down on my body and I instinctively touched a hand to my now wet hair. Droplets of rain began to pool on my bare skin, sliding down to the fabric.

“Hey, Youngjae.”

“Hm?”

“Look at me.”

His ears are red.

“Really,” I say softly and step closer to take his hand, gently rubbing my thumb across the cold top of his palm. “Look at me, Youngjae.”

It’s almost hot when he finally does. His eyes were dark even when he was flustered. I could hear my heart beating in my eardrums as I watch him take me in, from the wet strands of hair sticking to the bare skin of my neck and collarbones down to my chest and the curve of my breasts.

“Lower.”

He obeys, his head lowering see my legs. It’s all I could do not to squirm, my thighs sticking together like the dress sticks to me. Around us, the rain started to fall harder. I didn’t care and Youngjae didn’t seem to either.

I licked my dry lips, in my stomach a pool of desire that had collected threatening to spill over as that exhilarating, familiar thrill runs up my spine and I shiver. He is stunned, but he wants me, and that’s all I need to put his hands around my waist and press my body into his.

His eyes immediately fall to my mouth as his own lips are parting. With one hand, I cup his jaw and brush my thumb along his damp cheek.

“You’ve kissed a girl before, haven’t you?”

He swallows and it’s all the answer I need. But I’m greedy and a little too confident.

With my other head, I thread my fingers through his hair. He hisses as I rake my nails through his scalp just ever so gently, so delicious from his mouth that I wanted to it hear again. I stiffen my fingers.

“Haven’t you?”

“No,” he whispers.

“Would you like to?”

He hesitates, hands stiff around my waist. I imagine he’s being polite because his eyes are still trained on my lips. So cute.

I like polite.

I pressed my lips to his and just like before, he’s frozen, unsure, inexperienced, and the sadist in me is all too eager to show him.

“Like this,” I mumble into his mouth. My tongue darts out to lick his bottom lip and he gasps. I taste the light beer in his breath, excited and ignited by his very innocence. I graze my teeth against it and as he lets out the softest moan, I feel so bad. My thumb puts the slightest pressure into his cheek, eager to hear him moan again.

This time, I take his lip between my teeth and suck. I could tell he didn’t know if he quite liked the unfamiliar sensation, the way he tries to catch my top lip between his once I let go. I want him to kiss me, pulling his mouth to mine with my hands in his wet hair and the other tightly holding his jaw.

_I’ll teach you what it’s like to feel needed. Show me how you like to feel needed._

Youngjae turns away from me, head over his shoulder and I almost cry out fearing his rejection, but he turns away to sneeze. He pauses with his head still turned away, blinking. I could hear the gears turning in his head.

“I can’t kiss you now that I’m sick.”

And just like that, so effortlessly, he’s made me laugh. Not at his expense, but of course, it was funny. I stole his first kiss in the rain and in real life, people got sick doing things like this.

I let go of him and him me. “Sorry,” I said smiling, “I wasn’t thinking.”

“Don’t be.” His answer is almost immediate, his voice lighter than I’d heard all night. Like a weight had been lifted. Or maybe he was just calmer around me knowing I hadn’t just used him like a tissue. “I-I liked it. A lot.”

My hands go to take off his hat, but he holds them in place just as I had moments before I taught him how to kiss.

His ears turn red again, but he smiles. “It looks good on you.”

I wouldn’t mind waking up next that smile. Genuine and reaching his eyes. Warm and sweet. Like his lips.

Digging into my purse, I quickly pulled out a marker and took his hand to write down my number, hovering over so the rain wouldn’t wash it right out before I even got it down.

The rain would pass. Someone like Youngjae only come around once in a few lucky girls’ lifetimes. And those were the stupid ones who let him pass by.

If there’s anything I’m not, it’s insecure and stupid.

“Call me sometime, Choi Youngjae. I’ll be waiting for your swift recovery.”

**Author's Note:**

> if this was cringey, I'm sorry because I wrote it at least 3 years ago. I'm not a hetero, but for some reason, I used to write like one. follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/feraljackson) or [tumblr](https://yves-saintlaurwang.tumblr.com/) if you want, it's free!


End file.
